Photographers, and, in particular, professional photographers, have often missed important shots, i.e., have important photographs not turn out as expected because they were unaware at the time of taking the picture that one or more of their strobes did not flash or produced a flash too weak to provide a picture of professional quality, a condition that is often quite difficult to detect. This is a particular problem with professional camera systems which use a plurality of remotely energized strobes, i.e., systems wherein a synchronizing pulse is transmitted by a transmitter associated with the camera to individual receivers associated with remotely located strobes to control the activation of the strobes. It will be appreciated that with such a system a situation can easily occur wherein one or more of the strobes is inoperative or functioning in less than optimum manner without this being detected by the camera operator.
Prior art patents of possible significance insofar as the invention is concerned include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,062,027 (Miyazaki et al); 4,316,660 (Ohtsubo et al); 4,344,684 (Tsukaya); 4,431,291 (Maida); 4,469,419 (Ishida et al); 4,494,852 (Smith, Jr.); and 4,518,237 (Mizokami). Briefly considering these patents, the Smith Jr. patent discloses a self-contained photoflash detector which is adapted to be mounted on a camera and which includes a photodetector for sensing the light flash from a camera mounted photoflash unit and for activating a buzzer in response to the light flash to inform the photographer that the flash did occur. The remaining patents disclose various types of control circuits for cameras using photoflash units and, in general, are concerned with ensuring that the proper film exposure is provided. In the systems disclosed in some of these patents, an alarm is activated when preset conditions are not met.